Katniss's Dream
by Captain Mandar
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER 3rd BOOK. Katniss has a bad dream and cannot remember how much of it is real so she runs to Peeta's house for comfort and reassurance. Sorry I am really bad at summary's.


**Katniss's Dream**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

She had the nightmare again. The nightmare where she lost two of the people she loved most.

_Peeta was there. And when he had heard Katniss crying her sisters name and he ran. He ran to try to save Prim. Katniss now, cried out for both of them, frozen in place with dread. Dread at what she knew would happen. She knew that Peeta would be too late. Too late, to save her beloved, and innocent Prim. She knew that he would however make it in time to share the same terrible fate as Prim. Katniss cried for Peeta to turn around, to turn around and come back. Back to her, back to safety. But he didn't hear her. Or rather, that's what she told her self. The other option was too painful, he was not ignoring her, he would never do that to her. He wouldn't purposely leave her alone. The dread increased as Peeta grew nearer Prim. He was only a few steps away, almost close enough to grab her, to hold her and protect her from what Katniss knew was Prim, having a moment of clarity heard her sister and glanced up. And the two pares of eyes locked into one another one held dread and sorrow while the other held confusion and pride, pride at being one of the people helping, healing those innocent dying children that surrounded her. In a moment that seemed so much longer then it was, Katniss watched as her baby sister and the man she loved disappeared in the smoke,and screams._

_They were deafening, those screams. She wanted to run. She didn't know where to run but she had to try. She had to try to run from it. All of it. Try to run from all the pain, to run from all the loss and heart break. _

_Suddenly the ground started to shake! How could she run now? _

"KATNISS!" PEETA! Was that really him she heard?

"KATNISS!" She heard him yell again.

"PEETA!" She jolted awake and saw her mom standing by her bed. She had been trying to shake her awake.

She had many questions. Still not totally sure how much of the nightmare was real. She asked the question that was the most prominent in her mind at the moment, "Prim?" Her voice shook, when she said this weather it was all the screaming she did in her sleep or that feeling of dread that still was in the pit of her stomach she couldn't say.

Her mothers crumpled face was answer enough.

Katniss leaped out of bed dressed in an old whole filled tee shirt and sweat pants that were just as whole filled. She sprinted down the road of Victors Village in her bare feet to Peeta's place. She threw the door open and called his name. She heard grumbles from the people who had taken up residence in the house who were helping with the restoration of District twelve, or what ever it was called now. She ignored them and ran further into the house calling his name again.

She turned the corner leading to the stairs her lungs filled with air ready to call out for Peeta again, when she ran into a solid form and all the air flooded from her lungs. She looked up to see Peeta's face his eyes staring down at her in concern, understanding and love. Though he tried to hide it form her knowing that she was not sure of her own feelings yet. He started to speak but she put a finger on his lips to silence him. She looked into his eyes until she was sure he would not try to speak again. When she was satisfies she removed her finger and rested her forehead against his and took it all in. He was alive! He was right there in front of her. She studied his face, noting the bags under his eyes which stated he had not slept well recently either. Next she just stared at his wonderful blue eyes that could hold so many emotions. She had seen them filled with, longing, hate, fear, loss, loneliness, torment, concern, and love. But at the moment they held concern. His eyes were framed by long golden lashes. His nose and how it was straight and prefect looking not too long, and not too short, and his cheeks and how they were faintly flush. Next she looked at his lips, they were turned down at the corners in a concerned frown. She didn't do this often as it usually made her want to kiss them but right now she didn't care she just needed to see him and reassure herself things were not as bad as they seemed.

"Katness?" Peeta breathed. He reached up and wiped something wet from her face. Was she crying!?

She stepped away and turned her back to him.

"Katness?" His voice was starting to sound panicked, "What's wrong?" He asked her fearing to move closer to her in case she retreated further away.

She took a deep breath, and wiped the wetness from her face before turning around to face him. "I had a nightmare." It sounded silly now. She stepped closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his sweet sent that followed almost everywhere he went. It seemed stronger now, like freshly baked cookies.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

He warped his arms around her and placed his cheek on the top of her head and sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay." He whispered "I understand." He unwrapped his arms from around her and pushed back and grabbed her hand tugging her in the direction of the kitchen.

Once there she realized why he smelled of cookies. There was a pile of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies sitting on a plate in the center of the counter. From the looks of it he wasn't done.

Peeta opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He then pulled two mugs from the cupboards and filled them both with the milk and stuck them into the microwave, making a funny face trying to remember how to use this strange contraption properly. He remembered and pressed a couple buttons and before turning back to the bowl of cookie batter it looked to Katniss like he was trying to decide something. He still had not reached a decision yet when the microwave beeped at him. He turned garbed the two now steaming mugs of milk and carried them to where Katniss was sitting at the counter. During all of his Katniss observed Peeta, while quietly nibbling on one of his delicious cookies.

When Peeta handed her a mug she said to him,"You look exhausted. Do you want to go back to bed..." She wasn't sure how to ask this. What she wanted to ask is if he wanted to sleep with her again. But that sounded too wired, and even though it was two in the morning, with this many people in his house chances were she could be over heard and misunderstood was too high to risk.

"Only if you want to and if you think you are allowed." He was of course, referring to the fact that her mother barely let her leave the house any more, never mind in the middle of the night. Usually when she had nightmares like that one her mother would call Peetas and get him to wake her and calm her back to sleep. She would never let him stay the night.

Katniss rolled her eyes and said, "I do want to. And as for being allowed, all we're doing is sleeping and I think that is pretty important if you ask me." And there is no way I'm leaving you tonight anyway she added silently in her head.

Peeta nodded in agreement and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence nibbling on their cookies and sipping their warm milk.

Katniss was growing sleepier by the second and was just starting to drift off, her head resting on Peeta's shoulder when there was a loud beeping noise that caused her to jump. Peeta stood up and headed for the oven chuckled at her and she realized it was the stove. She felt her face getting warm from embarrassed at being scared by such a sill thing. Peeta pulled about a dozen more cookies from the oven and placed them on cooling racks. He grabed the bowl of dough and stuck it in the fridge asking Katniss if she wanted to go to sleep now. She knew he was asking her because of her nightmare and she just stood up and headed for the stairs with him trailing behind.

They climbed into Peeta's bed and cuddled together. Usually Katniss did not like this but tonigt was different, she wanted him as close as possible.

When Katniss woke the next day the sun was high in the sky and Peeta was still fast asleep. She tried to slide out of the bed without waking him noticing. No such luck he stirred and opened eyes seeing her he smiled.

"How did you sleep?" He asked

"Great." She replied with a smile." What about you?"

"I don't think that I have slept so well since before the Quarter Quill." He said a bit sadly.

She smiled sadly at him. And realized that she did not want to move. She was perfectly comfortable right where she was.

"Could we just stay here all day?" She asked sleepily.

He opened his mouth to reply when the door swung open and in walked one of the guys from the old District thirteen who seemed to get along really well with Peeta. He looked as though he had come to tell Peeta something important but had stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two of them snuggled close in the small bed.

"I'm coming." Peeta told him, pushing the ccovers off himself and starting to climb to his feet.

"No." Said the boy who Katniss was having trouble recalling the name of. Peeta looked at his friend confused.

"I...I just came to tell you that you got the day off some how and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

Katniss's spirits dropped. This meant she would have to go back home and tell her mother where she has been all night and a good part of the afternoon as well.

"But that's okay if you don't want to. I have things I have been meaning to do for a while now anyway." He said rather quickly and backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes we can defiantly stay here all day." Peeta replied to Katness with a smile on his face.

For the rest of the day they lay in the bed talking about pointless things, like which type of cookies were the best chocolate chip or sugar cookies and the strangeness of Effie's clothing choices when working on cleaning up the land that was one District twelve. It was one of the most relaxing days Katniss had in her life. And she realized that this is where she belonged, with Peeta weather they were fighting for their lives or just helping each other have a peaceful nights sleep. And she promised her self that she would never loose him, that she would be by his side the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this please review I would like to know what I might have done wrong so I can fix it in my future fics. And tell me what you did like so I can continue doing so. **


End file.
